Things That Go Bump in the Night
by MinuitCiel
Summary: It wasn't that Peter was afraid of the dark, it was just what was in that darkness that scared him.


**Title:** Things That Go Bump in the Night

 **Fandom:** Brady Bunch

 **Words:** 1,535

 **Summary:** It wasn't that Peter was afraid of the dark, it was just what was in that darkness that scared him.

 **Author's Note:** My first addition to my Brady Bunch series, each a one-shot featuring one of the Brady kids. This is unbeta'd, so sorry in advance for all the mistakes!

* * *

It wasn't that Peter was afraid of the dark, it was just what was in that darkness that scared him.

Peter finished brushing his teeth and hopped up to the top bunk, hiding himself in the covers and closing his eyes. He wasn't normally in bed so quickly but he was hoping to fall asleep before Bobby and Greg were finished getting ready and turned out the light.

It wasn't that he was embarrassed, even though he was, he just didn't really want to annoy anyone with keeping a light on. It also didn't help that little Cindy had just gone through being afraid of the dark. But Peter wasn't afraid. He was eleven, he wasn't afraid of anything!

"Pete, why you in bed already?" Greg suddenly question throwing Peter for a loop. "It's only eight thirty."

"M'just tired, is all," Peter explained softly feigning exhaustion.

"You've been tired a lot lately," Greg noted.

"Whatever," Peter mumbled turning so his back was to Greg. The older boy sighed, figuring his little brother was just going through a phase. After a while Bobby got into bed and finally Greg situated himself under the sheets, turning off the light.

It only took about ten minutes before Greg heard the faint sound of a whimper. He waited and listened, just in case it was just something in the back of his mind. But then he heard rustling of sheets followed by more whimpers. Greg sat up.

"Bobby?" No response except a faint snore, Bobby must be asleep. Maybe it was coming from the girls room? Another whimper, this one louder. Suddenly he heard the sound of sniffling and just as he reached for the light he saw Peter jumping down off the bed and headed for the door.

"Pete?" Greg asked standing up. Peter variously turned around and net Greg's eyes. Greg was shocked to see the tears on the younger boy's face. "What's wrong? What's got you so upset?"

Greg took a step closer towards Peter and the boy took a step back away from him.

"I was j-just getting a drink of w-water," Peter lied wiping at his eyes, obviously trying to calm himself down.

"Why couldn't you just go to the bathroom, then?" Greg asked, knowing very well that Peter had not intended on getting a drink. "Peter, why are you so upset? Did someone do something?" Greg felt himself instinctively going into big brother mode at the thought of anyone hurting any of siblings.

"N-no," Peter admitted his face red as a tomato while he continued to stare down at his feet. "I w-wasn't going to get a d-drink."

"Where were you going?"

"To see M-Mom and D-Dad," and with his confession he began to cry again. Greg didn't really know what to do, he'd never been very good at comforting people but he'd seen his mom do many times and his dad occasionally. Greg thought for a moment and then wrapped his arms around Peter, pulling him towards himself. He patted his back gently as his little brother clung to him.

"What's going on Pete?" Greg finally asked again pulling out of the embrace and looking at Peter again.

"C-Can I g-go get D-Dad?" Peter asked. It wasn't that Greg was offended that Peter didn't want to tell him what was so obviously bothering him but it did hurt a little bit.

"Yeah, do you want me to get him or can you do it?" Greg asked hesitantly, he didn't want to upset him any further. Peter looked taken aback but then pondered the question for a moment.

"I c-can do it," Peter declared reaching for the door again. Greg watched confusedly as he left the room.

Peter made it to his parents room quickly, turning on almost every hall light on his way. Finally he reached the door to his parents he room and he froze. Was he really going to do this? Hesitantly, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," he heard his mom, Carol's, voice. Again, cautious, he slowly opened the door and did his best not to get upset again. He was already embarrassed enough to have gotten so worked up in front of Greg.

"Peter, what's wrong?" His father asked before he had even completely entered the room. His mom, who had been sitting at her vanity, was immediately at his side. Followed by his dad shortly behind.

"M'sorry," Peter said almost inaudibly. Carol sat him down and began rubbing circles in his back. She wiped her hand over his cheek and then he realized he had already started crying.

"Peter," his father cooed kneeling in front the two. "What happened?" Peter looked up into his eyes and instantly regretted coming down here. He wasn't supposed to be afraid of the dark. He was the second oldest boy and he was brave and he wasn't scared of stupid things anymore. Sure, he was the third youngest behind Cindy and Bobby, but that didn't give him the right to be so scared over nothing. His dad would be so disappointed in him. "Pete?"

"I-I was a-afraid," Peter timidly admitted through sobs. Carol's arms pulled him close as his dad examined the boy's state, trying to figure out what could possibly be hurting his son so much. He felt a surge of anger and fear wash over him but pushed it away, not wanting to upset him any further.

"What were you afraid of?" Mike asked. Peter stared down at the ground and fumbled with his fingers.

"Peter?" Carol asked, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"I was a-afraid," Peter began still staring at his feet, "ofthedark." His words were quick and almost unrecognizable but he knew instantly that both of his parents had heard him. He swore he almost saw his dad smile. He had never been more embarrassed.

"Did that movie frighten you?" Carol asked still rubbing his back. She was referring to the same movie that had given Cindy nightmares only a week earlier. Peter nodded, returning his gaze to the ground.

"Peter, you don't have to be embarrassed, okay? Everyone is afraid of the dark at some point," Mike said helping both Peter and Carol stand up.

"E-Everyone?" Peter asked softly. Mike hated seeing Peter so meek and afraid around his own parents.

"Yes, everyone. I was when I was young, your mom, even Greg was afraid at one point," Mike explained. Peter didn't look too pleased with that response.

"But w-were you e-eleven?" Peter asked rubbing at his eyes again.

"It's different for everyone, sweetheart," Carol said.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm glad you came to us," Mike said patting the boy on the back. Peter did nothing more to acknowledge the statement than nod. Mike looked at Carol and then back down at their son. "How about we get you back upstairs to bed?" Peter nodded again and allowed his dad to lead him back upstairs.

As they were walking back up to the boys' bedroom Mike began turning off the lights in the hallways. Peter flinched and instinctively grabbed his dad's hand, getting closer to him. Mike sighed and bent down to be more at eye level, squeezing his hand.

"You're okay, Peter. Nothing has changed but the amount of light," he tried to explain but seeing the fear in his eyes he just wrapped his arm around him and led him back to his room, without turning off anymore lights. He was even more spooked than Cindy had been. Mike made a mental note to never let the children watch another horror movie again.

"Peter?" Greg's voice asked as the two walked into the bedroom. Greg was perched on his bed with a book in his hands, Bobby still fast asleep. Mike gave Greg a stern look as in to tell him to stay quiet. Peter pressed himself against Mike nervously.

"Greg, just for the next few nights I'd appreciate it if we could just leave the light on the dresser turned on," Mike began giving Greg another look which the boy picked up as the reason why Peter looked so scared.

Mike helped Peter up into his bed and carefully tucked him in, watching as the, still very scared, little boy slowly began to calm down.

"Everything just fine, nothing can happen to you. Mom and I and Alice are right downstairs and Greg is in here with you," Mike said combing the hair out of the boy's young face. He was always saying how quickly his kids were growing up but at that moment his son looked so painfully young. He almost wanted to tell him to come lay with Carol and him, but if Peter didn't ask he wouldn't go as far as to completely embarrass him at the idea of sleeping with his parents.

"Goodnight boys, don't be up too late reading Gregory," Greg could tell how seriously his dad was taking the situation but he use of his full name. He watched as Mike left the room, shutting the door behind him. He then glanced back up at Peter. His brother definitely still looked shaken up but he wasn't crying or whimpering anymore.


End file.
